


love that is undefeatable

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon, F/M, permainan anggar
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotland memandang, cangkir tehnya berhenti separuh jalan. "Kenapa kau sendiri membuatnya rumit?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	love that is undefeatable

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : Spain/Belgium, Scotland, Wallonia, Flanders.  **Genre** : Romance.  **Rating** : K+.  **Other notes** : modern-day canon.

_(Scotland memandang, cangkir tehnya berhenti separuh jalan. "Kenapa kau sendiri membuatnya rumit?")_

* * *

" _En garde_!" pekikan itu menggema di halaman belakang. Lawannya tidak membalas, dan permainan pun dimulai kembali.

Belgium tersenyum miring di balik masker hitam. Gerakan Scotland memang tangkas, tapi selalu ada celah untuk dibaca. Dia menangkis tusukan pedanglelaki itu dengan bagian bawah dan mengincar bagian plastron Scotland. Lelaki itu tak bisa mengelak jauh-jauh serangan, namun berhasil menghindarkan tusukan Belgium pada ketiaknya, dan ujung pedang itu pun menyasar ke lehernya.

Ia mundur, tetapi balas menyerang dengan mengunci lengan wanita itu dengan sekali hentakan pedang. Belgium membalas dengan serangan maju sambil menghentakkan kaki. Scotland meliukkan kepalanya, menghindarkan ujung runcing dari hidungnya, dan di saat itulah dia berdiri kaku dengan kaki yang tegang karena hanya bertumpu pada satu kuda-kuda.

Belgium melepaskan maskernya. Cengiran kucing yang menang perkelahian main-main membuat Scotland mendengus sambil melepaskan pelindung wajahnya pula.

"Dasar. Aku hanya mencoba mengalah, tahu."

"Ya, ya, boleh—katakan saja begitu, tetapi kurasa pedangmu tidak akan bohong." Belgium menepi dan duduk di atas bangku dari kayu-kayu tebal yang disusun. Properti tua, yang dipertahankannya dari masa sebelum merdeka. Sweden pernah suatu kali berkunjung dan mengomentarinya—singkat namun padat—bahwa bangku ini sebaiknya dienyahkan.

Sweden bahkan menawarkan satu pengganti cuma-cuma dari perusahaan biru-kuning terkenal negerinya, namun Belgium tolak dengan halus. Dia masih menyayanginya, sama seperti cara dia menaruh si _pemberi_  di dalam hatinya. Lihatlah, bahkan dia memeluk potongan log itu dengan jari-jemarinya saat ia duduk menjuntaikan kaki di atasnya.

Scotland mencibir sebelum pergi ke dalam. Ketika berjalan dia mengacak-acak rambut kemerahannya yang entah kapan terakhir dipangkas dan dirapikan. Belgium hanya menganggapnya angin lalu, karena lelaki dengan rambut berantakan bukan masalah untuk pandangannya.

Scotland menghilang, alasan mengapa Belgium langsung melepaskan semua atribut pertandingan anggar nomor  _floret_  yang melekat di tubuh di sini saja. Pakaian-pakaian termasuk topengnya dia sampirkan di punggung bangku dan pedangnya ia sandarkan di samping.

Lantas ia beranjak ke pondok kecil di samping miniatur patung  _Manneken Pis_  yang tak jalan air mancurnya. Masih ada teko air panas dan teh serta stoples balok gula yang tadi ditinggalkan Wallonia. Bahkan cangkir berikut sisa isinya yang terlupakan masih ada di pinggir meja persegi warna eboni.

Scotland kembali sambil menenteng jaket yang sebelumnya ia tinggalkan di dalam. Belgium memutuskan untuk menyeduhkan satu cangkir lagi teh untuk tamunya. Lebih kental, pahit, sedikit gula. Sedikit banyak Belgium bisa mengerti selera teh ala keluarga Britania. Teh murni tanpa banyak campuran, yang begitu juga favorit England. Yang tanpa gula bahkan sering jadi pilihan Ireland.

Tanpa banyak kata Scotland menyambut suguhan itu.

"Besok aku berangkat. Jadi rangkaian pertandingan anggar kita—aku yang menang, ya," kelakarnya sambil mengintip Scotland lewat cangkirnya. "Mungkin Flanders atau Wallonia akan menemani sisa kunjunganmu di sekeliling Belgia."

"Dipercepat?" Scotland menurunkan cangkirnya sedikit.

"Alfonso sendiri yang akan menjemputku," tekan Belgium sambil memasangkan kembali cangkir dan tatakannya. "Portugal baru pulang dari Jerman. Dia bilang sekalian saja. Dan pejabat-pejabatku setuju. Kami juga akan bersama Monaco nanti, di setengah perjalanan."

"Kapan kau akan pulang?"

"Mungkin tanggal tujuh nanti."

"Aku masih di sini sampai tanggal delapan ..." Scotland tiba-tiba memutus perkataannya. "Ah, iya, kau pasti akan singgah di perjalanan. Pasti bisa sampai tanggal sebelas. Sudahlah, balas dendamku lain kali saja."

"... Kata siapa?" Kening Belgium mengerut. "Kenapa harus tinggal—ah, kau ..."

"Kau selalu ingin bertemu lelaki itu. Ya 'kan?"

"Pasti curhatku ke Wallon bocor padamu," sinis Belgium sambil menambahkan satu lagi balok gula.

"Wallon hanya bercerita sedikit saat kami duduk-duduk santai. Aku bisa menilainya. Mudah." Scotland mengangkat bahu.

"Hmm, 'cerita'. Kapan kalian bercerita? Duduk-duduk santai, pula. Kurasa aku harus menambahkan kunci khusus di kamar Wallonia di rumah ini," tambah Belgium sambil terkikik dan melirik usil pada Scotland.

"Di halaman depan saat kau di kantor, tahu. Kaupikir aku semesum apa?" Scotland pun mendengus. Dia lama-lama memandang Belgium dan membiarkan gadis itu menambahkan tehnya, mengadu sendok kecil berpangkal ukiran dengan cangkir yang punya tepian sedikit merekah seperti kembang. Pandangan itu berakhir dengan gelengan. "Kau juga lupa, ya, kau pernah cerita padaku saat kauminta dia dan kau satu tim saat pertemuan di Glasgow? Sumringahnya senyummu saat itu terjadi mengatakan lebih banyak hal daripada hal yang bisa jujur kauberikan saat ini."

"Ya, yaaa, sebutlah aku anak SMA yang gagal lupa pada orang yang kusuka sejak aku masih bocah. Namun begitulah, aku menyayanginya, tapi kondisi tak mengizinkan banyak hal untuk terjadi."

"Setidaknya dia juga sayang padamu, 'kan? Berapa banyak hari yang sudah kalian habiskan dalam tur-tur bersama sejak dahulu, Bel, bahkan sejak era pernikahan Joanna dan Philip?"

"Banyak, tapi ...," gadis itu berkata ragu, lantas bersandar sambil menatap Scotland sebentar sambil menggenggam telinga cangkirnya yang tipis, "... dia adalah perang yang belum bisa kumenangkan."

"Sesusah itukah jatuh cinta?"

"Wallonia tidak membuatmu susah?"

"... Jangan menyetir ke arah lain, Bel, mau menyasar orang lain sementara perangmu sendiri belum bisa dicari solusinya?"

"'Tonio tak pernah begitu memikirkanku. Tetapi aku selalu membuatnya jadi prioritas. Kenapa aku tak pernah mengabaikan dia? Kenapa aku tidak bisa? Aku ingin mencoba untuk berlari, tetapi aku ditantang oleh perasaanku sendiri. Aku dilema—baguskah jika aku mencoba menghindar? Namun satu sisi lain di dalam diriku menolaknya."

Scotland tertawa sinis dan membiarkan Belgium hanya menatapnya sambil mencibir halus. "Cinta. Mencintai adalah proses merepotkan yang terjadi karena berbagai interaksi di dalam kepala. Lalu kenapa kau tambah membuatnya repot dengan caramu sendiri yang tak masuk akal?"

" _Gael_ , ini semua bukan kehendakku."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau melawannya dengan kehendakmu?"

Pintu belakang rumah dibuka. Flanders datang tetapi hanya memandang pada mereka dan berisyarat mata pada Scotland sebelum membelok ke halaman samping, kunci mobil di tangannya. Dia membuka gerbang kanan dan mengeluarkan kendaraannya dari sana. Scotland tiba-tiba teringat pada tehnya yang mendingin begitu saja di tangannya.

"Apa yang seharusnya menjadi kehendakku?"

Alis Scotland bermain gerak. "Kenapa bertanya padaku? Yang lebih tahu, siapa?"

.

* * *

.

Belgium melangkah turun dari bus. Mengecek ponselnya—tidak ada tanda panggilan atau pesan dari Spain. Baguslah, kedatangannya masih bisa menjadi kejutan. Ia pastikan ia mengantongi kunci dari kamar hotelnya di tempat yang aman—ditepuknya untuk mengecek. Ah, setidaknya dia tak pernah mengalami sesuatu yang tercecer dari saku belakang jinsnya.

Satu gelas kopi cukup untuk menemani perjalanan. Apartemen tempat Spain biasa menghabiskan akhir pekan masih cukup jauh, dia butuh teman di sepanjang perjalanan selain kotak berisi hadiah dari Lisbon untuk 'Tonio-nya.

Satu gelas kopi dengan banyak krim dan campuran coklat panas diterimanya setelah mengantri cukup panjang. Belgium semakin menepi, berjalan ke dekat dinding-dinding berbata merah yang hangat, membiarkan orang-orang yang cepat pergerakannya berada di bagian dekat jalan besar. Bagian padat ditembusnya dengan langkah ringan, meliuk-liuk dengan santai sambil menghirup aroma kopinya. Masih terlalu panas untuk kerongkongannya.

Hingga pada akhirnya dia terhalang juga. Segerombol anak-anak yang sepertinya sedang mengadakan kegiatan belajar di luar kelas meminta ruang jalan darinya. Dia berhenti dan merapat ke tembok sebuah toko buku kecil. Beberapa anak memandangnya, dan dia balas dengan melambaikan tangan pada yang menatapnya lebih lama.

"Oooh, jadi kau España?"

"Kau adalah 'kami'?"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Belgium tersenyum halus. Di ujung barisan, seorang lelaki sedang meladeni satu kelompok anak yang dengan antusias menanyainya hal-hal lucu yang polos. Belgium memiringkan kepalanya, dan dia diantar kembali oleh kenangan di kepalanya pada tahun 30-an: Perang Saudara Spanyol dan pengungsi anak-anak, yang tiba di Belgia dan menatap tanah yang baru dengan takut-takut—namun Spain menenangkan mereka sambil mengusap kepala mereka dengan tawa kecil meluncur ringan menghibur.

Lelaki itu tak pernah berubah.

"Dia adalah kalian semua," timpal Belgium, dari kejauhan, dengan suara lantang dan bahasa Spanyol yang sedikit patah-patah dan berperisa logat Prancis-Belanda. "Seluruh Spanyol adalah dia."

Spanyol mengangkat kepalanya dan senyumnya—yang tadi risih sekaligus panik karena serangan kecil—berubah menjadi cerah dan seketika menjelma menjadi, "België!"

"Siapa nona itu, España?"

"Pacarmu?"

"Istrimu?"

"Heei, kau ini bagaimana? Bagaimana negara bisa punya istri?"

"Bisa saja, kalau mereka mau!"

"Eeeh, katakan, dia siapa, España!"

Spain membungkuk lagi, membisikkan sesuatu yang entah-apa-namun-Belgium-tak-berusaha-menebaknya pada mereka yang membuat mereka mengangguk percaya lalu melambaikan tangan pada Spain dan bergabung pada kelompoknya yang telah semakin jauh.

Spain mendekat. _Kau memang perang yang belum bisa kumenangkan_. Bagaimana bisa menang jika perasaannya selalu bertarung dan tak pernah memenangkan cinta yang sesungguhnya dan seharusnya? Belgium tersenyum di luar—

—tetapi juga mencoba melakukannya di dalam.

Karena hatinya juga butuh jawaban.

Oh, mungkin hatinya tak bisa mendapat jawaban itu, maka biarlah! Biarlah cinta menjadi perang selamanya.

Karena cinta tak pernah menumpahkan darah. Biarkan saja dia menjadi perang yang tak pernah dimenangkan.

**end.**

* * *

**trivia** :

\- kata 'anggar' sebenarnya diadaptasi dari frasa " _en garde_!" yang artinya "bersiap" dari bahasa prancis, yang diteriakkan sebelum permainan dimulai. kalau yang pernah belajar bahasa prancis pasti ngerti; bahwa kalo satu kata itu diakhiri huruf 'n' maka bacanya jadi 'ng', dan huruf e di akhir kata jadi lebur. makanya frasa itu terdengar seperti "anggar!"

\- floret (foil); salah satu nomor pertandingan anggar. tiap nomor pedangnya beda. nomor floret ini pedangnya lentur dan ringan, tumpul, ada pegasnya makanya bila ditusuk bisa 'naik/turun'.

\- Joanna & Philip, pasangan ningrat dari Castile-Aragon dan Duchy of Burgundy, region Flanders. Joanna ini bisa dibilang ... "the mad queen". ceritanya panjang tapi menarik buat diikuti, kok~

\- era Perang Saudara Spanyol, ada banyak anak yang dievakuasi ke berbagai negara, di antaranya Belgia, Inggris.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: dunia harus tahu bahwa saya naksir platonis!scotland/belgium dan merasa bahwa scotland/wallonia bisa jadi pasangan yang menarik (wallonia itu daerah federal di belgia ya, yang memakai bahasa resmi prancis dan jerman)


End file.
